


Old Habits Die Hard

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brief mentions of sexual harrassment that do not occur between the main pairing, M/M, Smut, krisyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Kris and Chanyeol have a lot mutual friends and see each other a lot more than two broken up people should. And after two years, Kris finds that Chanyeol hasn’t changed at all, and that he still has feelings for the adorable, clumsy giant and his weird habit of wearing his old, gray, worn out hoodie whenever he’s feeling down.
- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that that you guys enjoy this one. Also, I hope that I’ve written this story to the prompter's liking. A big thank you to the Mod who worked so hard for this! And an even bigger thank you that you were so patient with me!

Kris sighed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. It was a Saturday night and he was invited to the birthday party of a friend. He _really_ had no mood to party tonight, but his friend had begged him to come, so he gave in.

Fixing the collar of his shirt, he stepped out of the lift and made his way down the hall. “Kris, man! How are you?” He was greeted by Jongdae, one of his closest friends. The much smaller man leaned against the wall next to the apartment door, smoking a cigarette.

“I'm good,” Kris answered and greeted his friend with a handshake. “And you?”

“Ah. Can't relate,” Jongdae said, flashing Kris his kitten smile.

“Are you still in an on-and-off relationship with that barista?”

Jongdae sighed. “I am. I don't know, it's complicated.”

“As if,” Kris laughed. “You're just afraid to finally admit that you're in love.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Whatever. And what about you? You're still single too. It's been two years since you and Yeol broke up. You should try finding someone new.”

This time it was Kris who rolled with his eyes. “I won't say that it's hard to find someone new but Yeol was perfect. It's hard to find someone who’ll live up to what he was.”

“Yeah, he was so perfect that you broke up with him,” Jongdae laughed. He threw his half smoked cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. “You know, he's here too.”

“He is?”

Nodding, Jongdae reached for the door knob. “I don't know, he seems pretty sulky. I wonder why he's even here.”

“Sulky?” Kris mumbled to himself, a small smile forming on his lips. He had a huge soft spot for a sulky Chanyeol. Nothing was more adorable than the younger's rosy lips pursed into a pout. Shaking his head to get the image of Chanyeol out, Kris followed Jongdae into the apartment.

Loud music blasted from the speakers and the apartment's living room resembled the dance floor of a club. Passing by a few couples making out, Kris and Jongdae made their way to the kitchen. It was a lot more quiet there and Kris’ circle of closest friends sat at the kitchen table, drinking a few shots.

“Hyung!” Sehun, the baby of the group, screeched and shot up from his chair, knocking it over. He stumbled towards Kris and hugged him tightly. “You're here. Do something, they're mean to me.”

“Aww, what did they do?” Kris asked, playfully pinching the youngest’ cheeks. “Tell Hyung, so he can punish them.”

“They didn’t let me have tequila.”

Kris bit back his laugh at Sehun's cute pout. He ruffled the boy's hair and glanced at the other two guys at the table. “Don't be mean to the baby. Let him have his tequila.”

“If you'd know how many shots he already had…” Luhan snickered.

“I didn't have that much yet,” Sehun wailed, causing all his Hyungs to laugh out loud when an unexpected burp escaped him.

Kris chuckled, patting the younger's back. “We better switch to water, huh?” he said and gently pushed the boy towards the table. “Where's Xing?”

Joonmyeon pointed somewhere, sighing softly. “Comforting Chanyeol.”

“Where are they?”

“Balcony,” Luhan answered, tracing his finger over the edge of his empty shot glass. “Don't know what's wrong with him.”

“Yeah, maybe you should check up on your baby,” Jongdae grinned, pointing at the direction of the balcony with his head.

“He's not my baby…” the tall Chinese almost grumbled. “Not anymore,” he added inaudibly. He plopped down on one of the chairs but rose up from it again when Yixing entered the room without Chanyeol. “I'll go and check up on him,” he said, and went to find his obviously sad ex-boyfriend.

He found Chanyeol sitting on the floor of the balcony. He didn't seem to notice Kris stepping out the apartment. “Hey.”

Chanyeol flinched, looking up. “Yifan…” he whispered and Kris felt a chill run down his spine. “What are you doing here?”

“Obviously checking up on you,” Kris said. “They said you're upset. What's wrong?” he asked, slowly getting down to sit down next to the other.

“Nothing's wrong.”

With a soft smile, Kris looked at the sulking Chanyeol. It was obvious that he was upset but he was too stubborn to admit it. Yifan could tell by the way Chanyeol was sitting there, hugging his knees, pouting. And Chanyeol was wearing this old, worn out, oversized gray hoodie; one that he always wore when there was something wrong. It was a weird habit of his.

"Are you sure?" Kris asked carefully.

"Yeah! Everything's alright!" Chanyeol almost snapped back. He buried his face into his knees and huffed. "I'm really okay, leave me alone."

Kris pushed himself up on his knees and grabbed the smaller man by his shoulders to make him look up. "Okay, listen, Park Chanyeol," he spoke up once Chanyeol looked at him. "We have a lot of mutual friends so we see each other a lot more than two broken up people usually do and I know we're not really close anymore but you're wearing that stupid, adorable hoodie you always wear when you're upset, so tell me what's wrong, because it's killing me to see you so sad."

Chanyeol only blinked at him before pursing his lips into a pout. "It's not stupid."

"It is," Kris chuckled. "It's old and worned out. But that's not my point, so tell me what's wrong." When Chanyeol looked away, he gently thumbed his chin. "Yeol."

Kris bit the inside of his cheek when the Chanyeol looked back at him with teary eyes. He never could stand a crying Chanyeol. "What is it?" he asked in a soft voice.

"My...grandma.." Chanyeol choked out, breaking into tears.

Immediately, Kris wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close. He stroked his back and his soft, black locks while Chanyeol sobbed into his shoulder, hiccuping and trembling. Kris felt bad for him. Chanyeol's grandmother was the first family member Chanyeol had introduced to him when they got together. Chanyeol spent most of his childhood at his grandparents’ house and Kris knew how much the elderly lady meant to him. He liked her, too. She was always in a good mood and treated him like a family member from the very beginning of his and Yeol’s relationship.

"When..uhm, when is the funeral?" he asked after a while.

Chanyeol first tensed at the question but eventually answered. "On Tuesday," he whispered into Kris’ shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?" the younger leaned back to look at him and somehow, Kris suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Chanyeol still looked the same as he did two years ago, youthful as ever. His rosy lips were slightly parted and Kris couldn't help but stare at them. Only when they suddenly began to move, he snapped back to reality. "Huh?" he asked.

"Would you do it?"Chanyeol asked in a whisper. "You'd really come with me?"

Slowly, Kris nodded. "Yes. If you want me to."

"Yeah." Chanyeol nodded back. "Thank you."

"Ah, don’t mention it," Kris said, showing a soft smile. He eventually let Chanyeol go and stood up. "So… do you want to go back to the others now?"

Chanyeol took the hand that was offered and let himself get pulled up by Kris. "No," he shook his head, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his gray hoodie. "I want to go home."

"Did you drink?" Kris asked as he noticed Chanyeol swaying a little in his walk.

The younger turned his head, nodding. "I did."

"How did you come here?"

"Bike,” Yeol answered shortly. "It's not far. Ten minutes by foot I think."

"Then I'll walk you there."

“There’s no need," Chanyeol said, waving Kris off as he stepped into the loud apartment. "It's really not that far."

"Still," the tall Chinese insisted. "I don't want you to go alone."

"You'll miss the party."

"It's only past eleven, I'll miss nothing," Kris said as he followed Chanyeol to the door. "Uh, don't you want to say bye to the others?"

Chanyeol shook his head as he opened the front door to leave the party. "They'll only ask and I don't want them to ask."

Kris nodded to himself. He understands. Silently, he followed his ex-boyfriend to the elevator. "You really don't have to bring me home,"Chanyeol told him as he stepped into the lift.

"But I want to," he persisted. They got Chanyeol's bike and left the apartment complex. After a short period of silence, a small chuckle left Kris.

"Hm?" Chanyeol, who pushed his bike next to him, hummed questioningly.

"Nothing," Kris shook his head, still chuckling. "It's just...it feels familiar walking here with you. It's the same road to our old apartment, right?"

"It is,"Chanyeol agreed and suddenly turned into the street where said old, shared apartment was.

In shock, Kris suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What?" he gasped as he looked back and forth between Chanyeol and the quiet street. "You still live here? In that apartment?"

"Yeah," the younger said, nodding his head as he slowly walked towards his home.

"I..I didn't know," Kris whispered, eyes wandering up and down the small apartment building. He clearly remembered the day he and Yeol moved into the rather big two bedroom flat. Chanyeol spent the whole day unpacking the moving boxes, decorating the rooms and planting flowers for their balcony. It was a great time and he actually never had thought that he and Chanyeol would break up after only one year of moving in together.

After their break up, Kris moved into a small apartment close to the city center and his working place. Back then, he only took his clothes and some other personal belongings with him and he was curious if Chanyeol had changed the apartment much after he had left.

"Uhm...could I take a look?"

Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Ah, sorry," Kris cracked a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. "I was just curious..sorry. Forget it."

"Nah, I was just surprised," Chanyeol mumbled, fumbling for the keys in his pocket. "Uhm, if you want to, you can come."

Kris quickly nodded and followed the younger into the building and up to the apartment. Somehow his heart sped up as Chanyeol unlocked the door and stepped inside. Kris’ eyes widened at the sight of the hall as soon as Chanyeol switched on the lights. Nothing had changed. Everything was just as the day Kris had left the apartment. Even the big picture Chanyeol didn't actually like still hung above the cream colored shoe dresser.

Fascinated, Kris kicked off his shoes and stepped further into the flat. The kitchen and the living room looked exactly the same, as if he’d never left the apartment in the first place. A smile formed on his lips as his eyes fell onto the balcony. A great amount of colorful pots with various plants and flowers stood on the ground, on the small table and even on one of the chairs. "You got more flowers," he randomly stated as Chanyeol entered the living room.

Kris’ smile quickly faded away once he saw Chanyeol's broken, sad face. "God, did I..did I say something wrong?" he stuttered.

"No,” Chanyeol smiled and let a few tears escape his eyes. "How could you know, some of the flowers are from my grandma."

Without thinking about it, Kris took a step forward and pulled Chanyeol into another tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man and pulled him as close as possible. "Hey, don't cry," he whispered into his ear.

"I..I want her back."

Kris heart broke at Chanyeol's tear choked voice. "I'm so sorry," was all he managed to say as he tightened his grip around Chanyeol's body.

"Yifan?"

It was the second time that night that Chanyeol had voiced out his name and it sent chills down Kris' spine again. "Hm?" he hummed and loosened the hug. "What is it?"

"I…" Chanyeol began and Kris frowned at the faint blush that crept up the younger's cheeks. "I don't want to be alone...would you stay?"

"Yes," Kris answered, almost too quickly. He smiled softly. "If you want me to."

"Please," Chanyeol said, smiling back.

"Alright then, I'll stay." Kris fully loosened their hug. "Just let me text the others so they won't worry," he said and reached into his pocket. He sent Yixing a quick message, telling him that Yeol wasn’t feeling too good and that he'd bring him home. After that, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and looked back up at Chanyeol. "How about watching a movie, huh?" he suggested.

Slowly, Chanyeol bobbed his head in agreement. "Uhm..do you want to take a shower? I still have some of your clothes."

"Oh," Kris muttered. "Really?"

"Yeah. You never picked them up when you left and...uhm..I didn't throw them away...just in case."

"Well, if that’s the case then, yeah, I'd love to take a shower."

Chanyeol's face lit up a little and Kris had to smile at the new found sparkle in the younger's big eyes. He followed him to the room they used to use as Kris's office. Nothing had changed in this room as well. The desk he always worked on still stood next to the window and Chanyeol's guitars were still perched next to the small blue armchair.

Chanyeol went over to the desk and opened the small moving box that stood on it. "Here," he stated and waved at Kris, motioning him to come over.

Kris walked over to him and peeked into the box. A handful of clothes lay in it, neatly folded. Shirts, pants and even some underwear and socks. They must've been in the laundry hamper while he moved out. He didn't even miss those clothes. He reached into the box and pulled out a simple shirt, a pair of boxers and some old sweatpants.

"Well, then..I'll go and take a shower as well," Chanyeol said. "I’m assuming you know where everything is?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah." He watched as Chanyeol walked over to take a shower in the master bathroom. After the younger had closed the door behind him, he went to the small bathroom in the hallway. He brought out a towel from the small dresser under the sink and began to take off his clothes. And even though he took a quick shower that took him less than ten minutes, Chanyeol was already back in the living room, switching on the TV. The loose shirt he wore had slipped a little and gave Kris a pretty great view of Chanyeol's shoulder. The tall man scanned the exposed skin, eyes wandering from the back of his neck to the scatter of moles on Chanyeol's shoulder blade.

"Ah, there you are." Chanyeol pulled him out of his reverie. The soft smile on the younger's lips had him smiling, too. "I picked out a movie. I hope you're okay with it."

Kris only nodded as he walked towards the couch. By habit, he sat down on the left side of the big sofa and immediately leaned back. It had been the first time in two years but it didn’t feel unusual, as if he’d never been away at all.

Chanyeol put the DVD in and then hopped onto the couch, making himself comfortable. "Oh, I forgot the drinks," he piped up suddenly before jumping up again. He quickly left the room and came back with a bottle of juice and two glasses. "Sorry, I don't have coke."

"Ah, it's okay," Kris smiled. It would have surprised him, though, if Chanyeol would've had some coke in the house. He knew that the younger never had been a fan of the sweet, black soda drink.

Halfway through the movie, Chanyeol slipped from his sitting posture into a lying position and Kris didn't miss how the younger had to fight to keep his eyes open. "You should go to bed."

"But..it's interesting right now," Yeol mumbled, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Yeol, you're more asleep than awake. You really should go to bed."

Stubbornly, Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the screen, but only five minutes later, he began having great difficulties to keep his eyes open again. Kris snickered and gently nudged the younger's shoulder. "Yeol, really. Go to bed. You can watch the movie some other time."

Chanyeol sighed loudly and admitted defeat. He slipped down the couch and stood up. "I guess I really should go to bed," he said, smiling at Kris as he walked backwards towards the door. "If you're thirsty or hungry, take whatever you need. Oh, and if you need another blanket, they're sti-ahh!" he yelped in shock as he suddenly tripped over something and lost balance out of nowhere.

Kris shot up from the couch at the painful cry the younger let out as he fell on his ass. He jumped towards him and pulled him up. "God, Yeol, are you okay?"

"Noo~" Chanyeol wailed while rubbing his backside. "My butt hurts."

Kris broke into a laughter. "You're still as clumsy as before."

"I'm not clumsy."

"Oh yes you are," the taller snickered. "You're a klutz."

"I'm not," Chanyeol pouted.

"Hah, yes, you are. You can't deny it. And stop pouting or you'll get wrinkles," Kris laughed and leaned down to peck the plump lips.

Just as their lips touched, both Kris and Chanyeol froze. With eyes wide open, they stared at each other, not blinking.

"I...oh…" Kris cleared his throat as he slowly pulled away and straightened his back. He looked at Chanyeol, at his now slightly parted lips, his eyes that were widened in surprise and the faint blush on his cheeks. He wanted to say that he was sorry for kissing him, but that would've been a lie. Kris wasn't sorry. Not at all. He wanted to kiss Chanyeol again, properly this time. He tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s arms and pulled him closer once more. "I'm sorry," he apologized, before he brought their lips back together.

Kissing Chanyeol after all this time made Kris realize that he hadn't kissed lips that good in the past two years, and he had kissed a lot during that period of time. Chanyeol's plump tiers were incredibly soft and moved so perfectly against his own that he couldn’t help admitting he really missed those sweet lips.

Just like back then, when they were kissing, Kris’ hands found their way down Chanyeol's waist, holding him there, pressing his thumbs into the sensitive spot right above his hip bones. The younger hummed into the kiss, moving closer, gripping onto Kris' shirt.

They stumbled towards the bedroom; the one they once shared. Chanyeol let out a short yelp as the back of his legs hit with the bed and he fell backwards onto the pillows.

Kris wasn't sure what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself. His mind was hazy and got more and more clouded with every second that passed. He let out a hum when Chanyeol parted his lips and granted his tongue entrance. Chanyeol hummed into his mouth as he slipped his hands under the younger's loose shirt, roaming his upper body. His fingers traveled up Chanyeol’s sides, over his ribs, before coming to a halt on his chest. Kris pinched Chanyeol's nipples, smirking as Chanyeol reared up with a loud moan, arching into the touch.

Kris took his time undressing both Chanyeol and himself. Every time he successfully stripped Chanyeol out of a piece of cloth, he bent down to explore the newly exposed skin. He kissed his way down Chanyeol's torso and licked up his long legs. A loud breathy moan escaped Chanyeol when he bit down the delicate skin on his inner thigh. "Ah."

Kris growled at the sound. He had missed it; he had missed Chanyeol's cries of pleasure. To hear more of it, he palmed Chanyeol's already leaking erection. The younger mewled at the touch and threw his head back in pleasure. "Hng..."

Kris took the sound as a wish for more and wrapped his fingers around the cock, pumping him at a slow pace, running his thumb over the tip, smearing the blob of clear pre-cum. It didn't take long and Chanyeol seemed to want more. Whimpering and biting his lip, he tugged at Kris’ wrist. The tall man had to smile at the action. It was just like back then; Chanyeol always had trouble voicing out what he wanted. He was too shy to say it out loud, only showed it through small actions and gestures. Kris let go of him as he leaned down to steal a kiss from Yeol's rosy lips. "More?"

The younger nodded at the question, squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to hide his flushed face by turning his head away from Kris, but the tall man quickly grabbed him by the chin and pulled him into another kiss. "You haven't changed at all."

Chanyeol whined at the comment and turned around to bury his face into the pillows. Kris laughed at the cute action. "Haha, where do you think you're going, huh?" he snickered and wrapped his arms around the other's torso from behind.

"You're so mean to me," Chanyeol whined and wiggled in the hold. "You're teasing me."

"Sorry," Kris apologized, snickering and placing a kiss on the back of Chanyeol's neck. "Forgive me?" he tightened his grip and began to plant kisses on the younger's shoulder.

"Yifan~" Chanyeol began to giggle as the Chinese started nibbling on his sensitive skin. "That tickles. Stop~" he hummed when one of his sweet spots were bitten. His back arched and his ass brushed against Kris' throbbing hard-on, rubbing it teasingly.

"Hmm," Kris growled. "I think you're the one who should stop." He grabbed Chanyeol by the hips and started to grind against his backside. "You know how easily I lose control when it comes to you."

Oh yes, Chanyeol knew. Teasing Kris was never a good idea but he couldn't help it. He pushed back against him and hummed approvingly at the moan that left the man's throat. "Chanyeol." The grip on his hips tightened and he felt Kris' fingers painfully pressing into his flesh.

"It..it's still there..in the..dresser..." he rasped when Kris harshly bit down his neck, leaving a mark.

"No," Kris grunted and loosened his grip on the hips. He brought his right hand up and pressed two fingers against Chanyeol's lips. "That's what you get for teasing me," he purred when Yeol parted his lips and began to suck on his fingers. "Good boy."

A shiver ran down Chanyeol's spine and he moaned around the digits in his mouth. He sucked, swirling his tongue around the fingers, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. He yelped in surprise when Kris suddenly removed his fingers and pushed him to the bed. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Kris whispered and Chanyeol shuddered as he felt the spit soaked digits slowly circling his entrance. His breath hitched when the first finger was pushed into him; it had been a while and he couldn't help but squirm at the feeling.

Kris was indeed gentle. While moving his finger, curling and rubbing it against his walls, he set loving kisses all over Chanyeol's back. "Relax,” he whispered as he kissed the space between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades.

Kris knew the younger was prepared enough when Chanyeol began to push back against his fingers. He pulled them out, earning a faint moan. He reached for Chanyeol's waist before pulling him down onto his leaking member in one swift movement. Chanyeol cried out at the feeling of being stretched open. The older spread his legs under him and thrusted up, jolting Chanyeol's body upwards. Feeling the friction, Chanyeol clenched around the cock inside him and began to rock his hips up and down, leaning back on his hands for support.

The two remained like that for some time, hips meeting ass, sweaty skin slapping. Kris enjoyed every sound of satisfaction Chanyeol made as the younger moved up and down on him. As his legs began to tremble, Kris knew he couldn't take it anymore. He grunted as he pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around the moaning boy, rocking into him harder and faster, taking the work into his own hands.

Chanyeol gasped loudly with every thrust and cried out when Kris let go of his body, making him fall forwards into the pillows. A series of moans fell from his lips as upper body lay on the bed while his ass remained up, giving the taller man behind him the chance to thrust in deeper. Kris, of course, took advantage of the new position, growling as he found a new sweet spot inside Chanyeol that made him rasp. Kris listened to the tired cries of pleasure, drinking them up as he kept moving.

They reached their high almost in sync, Chanyeol spilling his seed into the blankets from the sheer friction of his length rocking against the bed with every one of Kris's thrusts. Curling his toes, Chanyeol clenched around the hard, pulsating cock inside him and moaned Kris’ name in bliss as Kris also reached his climax, riding it out with short, quick, deep thrusts.

Kris pulled out, rolling to the side as Chanyeol's body slumped onto the bed. And just like he always did when they still were a couple, Kris scooted close to the exhausted younger man and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Chanyeol sighed as his back came in contact with the firm, sweaty chest as the blanket was pulled over his body. Enjoying the warmth of the arms that were holding him and the breath that fanned against the back of his head, he closed his eyes and couldn't prevent himself from falling asleep quickly while he felt safe and secure.

When he woke up in the morning, Kris was gone. A sad sigh left him. Somehow he had hoped that the older would still be there but he couldn't blame him for being gone. What they had done was crazy. They weren't a couple anymore and now their already awkward relationship had just exacerbated. Whining, Chanyeol unwrapped his naked from the thick blankets and stumbled over to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and hummed as the warm spray of water hit him. "Sex with the Ex..." he mumbled to himself while lathering his skin. "Only you, Chanyeol...only you."

 

 

 

 

♦

 

 

 

Tuesday came faster than Chanyeol had hoped. With an aching heart and eyes that were red and puffy from all the crying, he stood in front of his mirror, fixing his necktie. He turned away and glanced at the picture that stood on the dresser next to the door. "I'm sorry Grandma. I know I've promised you not to cry..." he hiccuped, wiping the pooling tears away with the sleeve of his suit.

He fetched the bouquet of pink gerberas from the kitchen table and rushed out of his apartment. He was already running late and knew that he had to hurry up.

"Yeol."

At the deep voice calling out for him, Chanyeol froze. He glanced up to where the voice was coming from and swallowed at the sight of him. "Yifan.."

Kris smiled gently as he walked towards Chanyeol. He had a coat draped over his shoulders and a bouquet in his right hand. "You're late."

"I.." Chanyeol stuttered. "You're...here."

"Of course I'm here," Kris grinned. "I promised I would come, didn't I?"

Slowly, Chanyeol nodded his head. "Yeah, but I thought..."

"You thought after what happened I wouldn't come?"

Chanyeol nodded sheepishly.

"Yeol, I know that what happened shouldn't have happened, but what’s done is done. Let’s just…not talk about it. At least not now," Kris muttered. "I told you that you don't have to come here alone and that's why I'm here."

A soft smile formed on the younger's lips. "Thank you."

"Look, I've brought your grandma her favorite flowers," Kris returned the smile and brought up the bouquet he had bought.

"Her favorite flowers in her favorite color," Chanyeol's heart jumped in joy, happy over the fact that Kris remembered his grandmother's love for pink gerberas. He smiled at the dozen of flowers and brought up his own bouquet.

"I still think they look like colored, overgrown daisies."

Chanyeol chuckled at the comment. "Do you remember when she tried to explain the differences to you?"

"Oh yes, I do," Kris laughed, looking down at the flowers. "One hour of just listening to her on the phone and yet I bought the wrong flowers."

"Not only did you bring the wrong flowers, you were also late for lunch."

"Ohh yeah. Never let your grandma wait."

"Yes, she hated to wait," came as a whisper as Chanyeol glanced to the ground. He only looked back up when Kris gently lifted his chin.

"And that's why we shouldn't let her wait any longer, huh?" the tall man smiled tenderly. "Let's go."

With Kris by his side, everything was only half as bad and a lot easier to endure. The tall man stuck close to him and Chanyeol felt safe and less lonely. The pastor held a beautiful speech in honor of Chanyeol's grandmother, which caused everyone to cry and reminisce. After the funeral, family, friends and other relatives gathered together at Chanyeol's parents’ house. While most of the mourners sat together in the living room, listening to old stories of the lovely woman, Chanyeol sat outside in the garden.

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

"There are too many people in there."

Kris smiled at the answer. Chanyeol had never been a fan of crowded places and most of the times he only went along for the love of his friends. "Here, I've brought you some tea."

"Thank you," the younger smiled and took the cup. "And thanks again for coming today."

"Not a problem," Kris replied. "Your mom was, let's say, quite _surprised_ to see me."

Chanyeol snickered and Kris couldn't help but admire the younger's smiling face and the small dimple that formed on his cheek whenever he laughed. "Haha, yeah. She was."

"Yeol, I...um…ah. Forget it."

"Hm?" Chanyeol hummed, raising both brows. "What is it?"

"Nah, it's okay," Kris waved him off. "It's nothing."

"Come on, just say it." Chanyeol smiled, gently nudging the Kris’ shoulder. "Questions are free of charge."

Kris bit his lip and sighed loudly. "it's probably a bad time to be asking you this but...would you go out with me? I mean as friends of course!" he quickly added. "I mean, it's been two years, I'm sure both of us have moved on and we're still seeing each other more than we’re supposed to. It's just, I thought that...even though we've been a couple once, we could start over? As friends?"

When Chanyeol didn't answer, Kris panicked. "Ahaha," he began to laugh, uneasy. "I'm talking too much, I'm sorry. Forget it, okay. I..I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Chanyeol eventually said. "I mean, yeah, I'd like to start over." He smiled. "As friends."

Kris broke into a relieved smile. "Really?!" his smile widened when Chanyeol nodded. "Wow, I really thought you'd say no."

"Actually, I'm glad you asked," Chanyeol mumbled, blushing slightly. "I miss spending time with you. You always have been the only one who understood my problems with crowded places."

"Jongdae has told me that he went to a concert with you."

"Oh god, please don't remind me," Chanyeol whined loudly. "The whole evening was a catastrophe!"

Kris laughed at the grimace the younger made. "Was it really that bad?"

"It was the worst! First, this shithead said there would be only around, like, five thousand people, but in the end there were like a million!" Chanyeol wailed while dramatically throwing his arms in the air. "And the fact that I lost Dae during the second half of the concert wasn't even the worst. The worst was by far this ugly old moron that followed me all the way home."

"What!?" Kris gasped loudly. "Someone followed you home?"

"I didn't notice him at first..."

"Did he do something?" Kris asked carefully but he could already feel his blood boiling. "Chanyeol, talk to me. Did he do something?" he demanded an answer when the younger looked away. "Did he touch you?"

"It's okay," Chanyeol whispered after a while. "I pushed him and ran away."

Kris bit the inside of his cheek to control his feelings. He couldn't believe that something like this happened and he had no idea about it. "Why didn't you call the police or at least one of us? Why didn't you call Jongdae? Why did you go home alone?"

Again, Chanyeol looked away and Kris could hear him sighing.

"Hey, I'm sorry," the Chinese uttered and reached out to wrap an arm around the Chanyeol’s shoulders. "I didn't mean pry. I'm just shocked. You could've called me, you know. I could've helped you."

"Easier said than done in such a situation..."

Kris pulled the younger close and pressed a kiss to his temple. "If something like this ever happens again, don't hesitate to call me, okay? Actually, it doesn't matter what it is. Just call me."

"Hmm."

"Promise me, Chanyeol. I know you, so please promise me that you'll call me. You're not alone."

"Okay...promise."

"That's what I want to hear." Kris smiled and nudged Chanyeol's side. He pulled away and stood up. "Alright, I'll go now. Your mother doesn't seem pleased that I'm still here. I think she gave me the stink eye,” he snickered.

Chanyeol returned the smile and also got up. "Can you drive home?"

"Oh, don't you want to stay a little longer?"

"No," Chanyeol shook his head. "I don't want to stay here."

"Alright then. Let's go."

They shared a comfortable silence on their way to Chanyeol's apartment. The younger had his head leaning against the window and only when the car came to halt in front of Chanyeol’s did Kris noticed that he had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sleeping figure and gently stroke his head. "Yeol," he whispered. "Wake up."

Chanyeol squirmed slightly, blinking his beautiful big eyes open. "Oh, we're here?"

"Yeah. You fell asleep. Are you tired?"

"A little. I didn't sleep well last night.", the younger nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thank you for driving me home."

"With pleasure," the Chinese smiled. "Uhm, say, would you like to go and see this new movie with me next week? You know, the one with the soldier," he asked as Chanyeol was about to close the car's door.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay." Chanyeol nodded and smiled brightly before he shut the door.

 

 

♣

 

Kris had planned to call Chanyeol next Monday, but only a few days after the funeral of Chanyeol's grandmother, he bumped into the younger on his weekly shopping routine in the supermarket. At first he thought he didn't see right, because Chanyeol would normally visit the market near his apartment but there was only one old, worn out hoodie out there that looked like this and Kris would recognize the gray clothing anywhere. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol crept along the tea aisle and didn't seem to notice as Kris walked towards him. "Yeol?"

The younger flinched and dropped his shopping basket in shock when someone touched his shoulder. "What?" he spun around with a yelp.

"Woah, hey," Yifan gasped and jumped slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry."

"Yifan..." Chanyeol sighed. "It's you."

"Yeah, it's me," Kris chuckled, watching as Chanyeol picked up his basket. "What are you doing here? And why are you so spaced out? I called you but you didn't hear."

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry," Chanyeol murmured. "I had a doctor's appointment."

"You visited a doctor?” Kris asked, as if he didn't hear right. "Are you sick?" he bent down a little to take a better look at the younger's face that was slightly masked by the sweater's hood. When he couldn't see much, he reached for the hood and pulled it back. A shocked gasp escaped him at the sight of Chanyeol's flushed face. "You have a fever."

"Just a small one," Chanyeol mumbled and tried to turn away when Kris brought his hand up in attempt to touch his sweaty forehead. "I'm okay."

"Okay my ass," the Chinese man huffed. "You're burning up. Why the hell aren't you at home already?"

"My fridge is empty and I didn't have a chance to fill it."

"How long have you been sick?"

Chanyeol sighed. "A few days," he answered honestly. "I guess I caught a cold at the funeral."

"At the funeral?" Kris repeated. "The funeral was on Tuesday. Don't tell me you’ve had a fever since Wednesday?!"

"It started on Tuesday...actually..." came the sheepish response.

"The hell, Yeol. It's a Saturday. Why didn't you call me?"

"It's just a fever."

"A fever that’s already lasted five days."

"It'll go away soon," Chanyeol argued. "All I have to do is sleep and take my medicine."

Kris sighed. "Alright. Hurry up, then. I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to."

"I am _so_ not letting you go by bus in this condition," the man growled. "And don't try to argue with me. Let's get your things and go, you belong in bed."

Chanyeol admitted defeat and sighed loudly as he followed the taller man down the aisle. He really wasn't feeling well and the fever clouded his mind so hard he couldn't even tell how he made it to the doctor's office. He held onto his basket tightly as if he'd be afraid to lose it. He followed Kris to the frozen food section where he had to lean against the cooling racks for a moment. The loud exhale he let out didn't remain unheard. "Yeol, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, but that was a lie. He wasn't okay, not at all. He felt hot and drowsy. His eyesight was getting blurry and his head throbbed as if it would explode any time soon. "I..I'm okay."

"Lie to someone else, Yeol," Kris huffed. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can," he said, stumbling forwards. The world was spinning and after three more steps, he sunk to the the floor, dropping his basket. "I just..need a minute…” he breathed out, still trying to convince Kris that he was, indeed, okay.

The tall man shook his head, putting his own shopping basket aside before kneeling down next to the younger man. "Come on, Yeol. Let's get out of here," he said and pulled Chanyeol up.

"But I need to-"

"Forget your empty fridge for a second," Kris cut him off. "You need rest. You’re not helping anyone if you faint. Come on, now.” He left both of their shopping baskets behind and dragged the listless Chanyeol all the way to his car.

Because he didn't know what else to do, he drove them to his apartment, where he tucked Chanyeol into his bed. Trying to make Chanyeol take his medicine wasn't easy since Chanyeol was already more asleep than awake, but Kris managed to do it eventually. With a sigh, he sat down on the edge of his bed and glanced at the sleeping man. Chanyeol's lips were parted and his bangs still stuck to his forehead. Drops of sweat rolled down his flushed cheeks and Kris was sure that Chanyeol would be bathed in sweat once he wakes up.

Kris looked away and glanced at the bottle of medicine. _Three times a day_ was marked at the direction of use and it told him that Chanyeol's fever was on the bad side. After a while of just staring at the bottle, he placed it on the bedside table and eventually left the bedroom. He left the door opened a little so he’ll notice whenever Chanyeol wakes up and goes to the kitchen. He never had been much of a cook, yet he reached for a pot to cook Chanyeol some light chicken soup. Just as he had seasoned the soup with a bit salt, his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Kris, man," Jongdae's voice whined. "Where the hell are you?"

Oh right, he was supposed to meet Jongdae. He pressed his lips into a thin line. "Damn, I totally forgot."

"You forgot?" Dae huffed. " Wow. Great friend, aren’t you?"

"Listen man, I'm really sorry," Kris apologized. "You know Chanyeol is here an-"

"Chanyeol's with you?" Jongdae cut. "Why is he with you? Is there something going on between the two of you again?"

_I wish,_ Kris thought. "No,” he answered instead. "Yeol is sick. He's suffering a high fever. I bumped into him at the supermarket. He was burning and he almost fainted."

"Aish, this kid," his friend mumbled. "He should've stayed in bed."

"That's what I told him, too. Well, now he's sleeping," Kris informed his friend. "Sorry that I forgot about you."

Jongdae hummed. "That’s okay. I'd have forgotten, too." he said. "Well then, take care of that giant baby and text me when you're free."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

After the call, Kris placed his phone on the kitchen counter and left the kitchen to take a look at Chanyeol. The younger turned from his back to his side and slightly whimpered in his sleep. Kris felt bad for him and went over to sit down at the edge of the bed. He reached for Chanyeol and pushed away the damp strands from his forehead. Chanyeol jolted awake at the touch, gasping as he shot open his eyes.

"Oh fuck, sorry!" Startled by the younger's sudden flinch, Kris jumped slightly. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Chanyeol seemed to be confused with his surroundings and looked around the big bedroom. "Is..is this your apartment?" He asked quietly.

The tall Chinese man nodded. "Yeah, you were more asleep than awake and my apartment was near so I brought you here."

Chanyeol only nodded at the words. He sat up, whining slightly at the pain in his head.

"I've made you some soup," Kris stated. "You should eat something."

"I don't feel like eating," Chanyeol mumbled, tugging at his sweat soaked clothes. "It's too hot to eat something warm."

"But you have to eat _something_." Kris stood up from the bed and went to his wardrobe. "Here.", he said while taking out some clothes. "Go and take a shower. I'm sure you'll feel better after it. And then you can eat something. You really need some strength."

Chanyeol _really_ didn't feel like eating but Kris was probably right. He hadn't eaten in the past two days and he knew it wasn't good for him. He climbed out of bed and took the clothes Kris had picked out for him. Washing away the cold sweat from his body felt really good and after he had slipped into the fresh, clean and dry clothes, he felt a little better.

He heard some noise coming from a room down the hall and decided to follow it, until he found himself standing in an open living and dining area. Kris was standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot while humming a soft melody.

"Really nice place you got here," Chanyeol remarked as he looked around the big room. "Does it cost a lot?"

"It's alright," Kris answered briefly. With two bowls in his hands, he turned around and gestured Chanyeol to follow him. "It's an expensive area so the rent is pretty high but it isn’t _too_ bad. It's not that I have to starve or anything," he joked and jogged away to get two spoons. "I hope you like it."He smiled as he gave Chanyeol one of the spoons. "You know, since I'm not the greatest cook in the world."

Chuckling, Chanyeol peeked into his bowl. "Nope. You also somehow managed to burn the noodles.” He dipped his spoon into the soup and tasted it. "But it's good." He smiled at the Chinese. "Well done."

"I'm glad," Kris sighed loudly and started to eat as well.

They shared a comfortable silence during their meal and once Chanyeol's stomach was filled, he felt much better than before. Humming, he leaned back against the couch and smacked his lips. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"You look much better."

"I _feel_ much better." Chanyeol smiled.

"Yeol, I know you probably don't like hearing this, but you shouldn't stay home alone," Kris carefully said. "The fever could get worse again and you’ll really need someone to look after you. I'd like to drive you to your parents house instead of having you stay at home."

Chanyeol nodded at his words. "Yeah, you're probably right, but I don’t really have a choice. My parents are in my Grandmother's hometown right now."

"Oh," Kris voiced out. "Well then, stay here instead."

"What?!" Chanyeol gasped. "Oh, no. No, really, this is too much."

"It's not," Kris insisted. "You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch. It's really not a problem for me. It'll be for just a few days anyway."

The look in the man's eyes told Chanyeol that no matter how much he says no, Kris wouldn't give up and let him go. So he gave in. "Okay, but as soon as my fever is gone, I'll leave.” He sighed as a wide grin formed on the taller man’s face.

"Of course." Kris stood up from the couch. "Alright then. Give me your keys and I'll go get you some clothes. And on the way, I'll go and stop by the supermarket. Is there anything you want me to get?" he asked. "Do you still like the vanilla-cherry tea?"

"Uh, yeah,” Chanyeol nodded and couldn't help but blush, knowing that Kris remembered his favorite tea.

"Alright," Kris smiled, swirling the key to Chanyeol's apartment around his index finger. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfy."

At first, Chanyeol didn't dare to move. After Kris was gone, he stiffly sat on the living room couch, boring holes into the walls. It wasn't that he didn't feel comfortable, but he felt a little strange, sitting in his ex-boyfriend's apartment, knowing that he'll spend a few nights here.

After a while, Chanyeol got used to the weird feeling and eventually started to wander around. Kris’ apartment was much bigger than his own and he wondered why the tall man needed that much space. He had a great few of the river and the skyscrapers of the city's center from his balcony. The streets were busy and even though the apartment was high up, Chanyeol noticed that it was much louder here compared to where he lived.

The apartment was furnished with everything you could possibly need, yet it looked sad and somehow bleak. No pictures, no personal items, not even a funny looking decoration piece, nothing. Kris’ apartment looked fancy, as if it was straight out of one of those magazines but it didn't look like a home. It had no soul to it.

Kris was back just as Chanyeol had finished his small exploration throughout the house. Occupied with a couple of bags, the man stumbled into the apartment, heading for the kitchen right away. "I've got some fruits,” he informed as he took off his jacket. "I don't even know what most of these are but the lady in the supermarket said they're sweet and tasty, so I bought them."

Chanyeol snickered and peeked into one of the brown paper bags. Bananas, mangos and a dragon fruit was what he could spot.

"I was thinking we could order something for dinner later."

"No need," Chanyeol argued. "I can cook something."

"No you can't!" the Chinese eyed him. "I now you can, and _hell_ you can cook like a god, but no, you're sick and you need to rest. So no cooking for tonight. We'll order something."

Later that night, after they had finished their delivered Italian dinner, Chanyeol found himself laying on the big couch, watching some old cheesy drama. He was cocooned in a blanket and held a cup of freshly brewed tea in his hands.

Kris was busy washing the dishes when the doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll go," Chanyeol stated and shuffled towards the front door. "Yes?" he asked the young man that greeted him after he opened the door.

"Uh? Who are you? The petite man question. "Are you Yifan’s friend?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes I am."

"Is Yifan home?" Chanyeol didn't even have the chance to answer. The small, pretty boy pushed his way past him and walked into the apartment. "Yifan?!" he called out.

Kris seemed surprised to see the young man in his home, which had Chanyeol frowning. "Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked the visitor.

"You didn't text me," the boy said, placing his hands on his hips."You told me you'd text me, but you didn't. Plus, I left my bracelet here."

"Ah, yeah. I'll get it,” Kris said and rushed to get the said jewelry.

Chanyeol felt the smaller man’s eyes on him. "So, you're a friend of Yifan, huh? You're handsome. Are you single?"

"Eh...what?" Chanyeol stammered, totally taken aback by the boy's blunt comment.

The stranger opened his mouth to speak again, but before a word could even slip past his lips, Kris came back into the room. "Here," he said and handed the man his bracelet. "And now, I'd like you to leave. I have a guest, as you can see."

"That’s too bad," the small brunette mumbled. "Well then, see you next time." He waved at Kris with a smile before walking out of the apartment.

"Uh, who was that?" Chanyeol asked as soon as the door fell shut behind the stranger.

"Ah, don't mind him," Kris replied. "I met him at a bar. He's a little weird."

"He calls you by your name?" Chanyeol was curious, since the tall man always introduced himself as Kris to others.

"When he heard that I'm Chinese he wanted to know, and since then he’s been calling me Yifan."

Chanyeol nodded at the answer. "He's pretty," he stated. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"What?!" Kris gasped, laughing nervously. "No. I mean, you're right, he's a beauty but no, he's not even my type."

Chanyeol frowned a little as Kris turned away and started to fiddle with the dishes. Did he embarrass him? He didn't mean to. "Uh..Yifan?" he almost whispered. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't mean to. I mean...it's none of my business if you're dating him or not."

Eventually, Kris turned back. "Oh, no. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry." He smiled, small. "Let's forget about him. He's weird and not really worth talking about."

"O...okay."

"Alright. Do you want to eat some of the fruits?" he asked while reaching for a mango.

"Yes." Chanyeol grinned. "I'd like to."

 

 

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

 

Even after a week had passed, Chanyeol was still at Kris's apartment. His fever was completely gone for almost two days now, but somehow he didn't make it back home. Spending time with Kriss was great and even though they weren’t a couple anymore, it was almost as if those two years had never passed by. Chanyeol felt good when he was around Kris.

It was another night spent watching movies and just as they wanted to start on their second movie of the night, Chanyeol suddenly craved for something sweet.

"I'll go and get us something to snack on," Kris smiled at him as he slipped on his jacket. "Do you want anything special?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "No, surprise me."

"Alright," the taller man said. "I'll be right back."

Chanyeol knew that the closest store was about ten minutes by foot and that Kris would be gone for at least half an hour, so he decided to take a quick shower. Passing the kitchen table on his way to the man's bathroom, he noticed that Kris had forgotten his wallet. Quickly, he grabbed the black leather purse and the spare key that laid on the dresser, slipped into his sneakers, and left the apartment.

Chanyeol assumed Kris was already close to the store but the man didn't get far. Around the next corner, Chanyeol saw him standing with someone that looked oddly familiar.

"Oh, come on," Chanyeol heard the small brunet that he had met unceremoniously at Kris’ apartment, whining. "Why not?"

"Because," Kris told him.

"Aw, is he still at your apartment? I thought he'd be gone by now."

"No. He's still there."

"Then let's go to my place," the man said, stepping closer to Kris. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him close. "We had a lot of fun last time, didn't we?" he smiled before pressing a kiss on Kris’ lips.

Frozen in place, Chanyeol watched as Kris locked lips with the brunet. Only a painful sting in his heart pulled him out of his trance. He turned away from the scene and sprinted back to the apartment. It was hard to admit, and he didn't _want_ to admit it, but spending so much time with Kris made him find out, begrudgingly, that he still had feelings for the tall Chinese. Ever since Kris broke up with him, he’s never stopped loving the man fully. Every time he met him at small gatherings with their friends, he had hoped that Kris would ask him for forgiveness and a second chance. He would’ve gladly given the man a second chance had he asked for it.

After the night they shared together, Chanyeol was afraid to lose Kris. He was afraid that the man would turn away from him and he was more than happy that he didn't. It was true, his heart ached as Kris asked him to start over as friends because it meant that there would never be second chance for a relationship, but he agreed, since he didn't want to lose Kris, didn't want to miss him. But seeing him now, with another man in such an intimate stance, made Chanyeol realize that it would never work. They couldn't be _just friends_ because he still loved Kris. And he loved him more than anything.

Back at the apartment, Chanyeol stuffed his belongings into his bag and headed home. Blinded by his tears, he ended up taking the wrong bus by accident which resulted in him taking almost two hours to arrive at his street. Warm and sheltered from the wind, dressed in his favorite hoodie, Chanyeol strolled along the street to his apartment. Most of his tears had dried but his eyes watered again as soon as he spotted Kris leaning against the wall in front of his house.

"Chanyeol!" the Chinese called out his name and jogged over to him. "Why the hell did you leave? I was worried. Are you okay?"

"I’m fine."

"Are you crying?" Kris asked as he noticed the tears in Chanyeol’s eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

Chanyeol tried to turn away but Kris was fast and quickly grabbed the younger by his arm. "Chanyeol, please," Kris begged, looking at the other. "Why did you leave? Did I do something? Talk to me."

"I...can't do this..." eventually came as a mumble from Chanyeol.

Kris furrowed his eyebrows. "What can't you do?" he asked, confused.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Chanyeol looked at the other. "I can't be your friend," he hiccuped. "As much as I want to star over, I just can't!"

"But..but why?"

"Because I’m – because I think I still love you. A whole fucking lot," Chanyeol cried, wriggling his arm to get it out of Kris' hold. "I never stopped loving you," he confessed. "I tried, I really did. But I can't. I can’t have you and I being _just friends_."

"I…" Kris trailed off and all of a sudden broke into a wide smile. Chanyeol frowned at him. Why the hell was he smiling like that? "God, Yeol..I..I don't know what to say...I'm so happy."

"Happy?"

Kris nodded and stepped closer. "Yes, happy!" he cupped the smaller's face to make him look him in the eye. "I love you, Chanyeol," he stated, still beaming. "I just didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid that you’d reject me if I told you."

With a huff, Chanyeol pushed Kris away. "I don't believe you. I've seen you. You and him. I've seen how he kissed you and how he begged you to come with him, because you've had so much fun together."

"You saw us? Is that why you left?" Kris asked. "Yeol, I've already told you. He and I -- we're not dating."

"But you've slept with him."

"Yeah..I did, but that was like, months ago."

"So why’d you lie to me, then?"

Kris sighed. He reached for one of the strings of Chanyeol's old, gray hoodie and tugged at it lightly. "I was afraid that you would leave me."

"I've got a question," Chanyeol muttered, looking deep into the taller man's eyes. "Why did you break up with me?"

"Because I was dumb?", Kris gave a small, sad smile."It's the biggest mistake I've ever done. I don't even know, to be honest. God, you're perfect. Perfect in every way. You're the perfect partner and friend. You’re too good to be real. You manage to do everything as if it was so easy while I was the only one struggling. I was overwhelmed and felt useless. I know it's dumb but I took our last fight as an opportunity to break up with you."

There was a pause in which they just looked at each other.

"Before I realized what I’ve done, it was too late. I know, I should've talked to you, should've apologized, but I was afraid," Kris smiled. "I've never stopped loving you. I've missed you every day. I was excited to meet you everytime we were out with the others. I was excited to see you smiling and hear you talking. I just wanted to be close to you again. Every night I went home alone and felt like crying because I missed having you by my side."

A couple of tears escaped Chanyeol. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't know how," Kris said. "Plus, I was a coward. I didn't know how to approach you. But let me tell you now." He pulled Chanyeol closer and breathed against the younger's rosy lips. "I love you, Chanyeol. I'm sorry for what I've done. Can you forgive me? Can I have a second chance?"

Chanyeol hummed into the sweet kiss and moved closer to the tall, warm body. "Only if you'll be there when I wake up in the morning."

"If you let me, I'll be there every morning."

They shared a couple more kisses, smiling at each other, not caring at the fact that they were still standing in front of Chanyeol’s house, in the middle of the street. "God, I've missed this," Kris hummed as he nuzzled his face into Chanyeol's neck.

"What?” Chanyeol asked.

"Kissing you. Hugging you. You being mine."

"Yours?"

Kris pulled back and cupped the smaller's face. "Yes, mine. Mine and only mine. Mine all alone.", he pecked the plump lips. "Don't think you can get rid of me, now. I'll take this second chance and I'll take it seriously. I'll fulfill your every wish."

"Every wish?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes," the man nodded. "Do you have a wish?"

"Right now, yes," Chanyeol answered. "Right now I wish for you and I to take a hot bath and then proceed to engage ourselves in a round of cuddling."

Kris smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "As you wish, my love."

Kris took Chanyeol by the hand and pulled him along to fulfill the younger's wish after a warm bath. And of course, Chanyeol got much more than just a simple round of cuddling. He got kisses, warm skin against his own and sweet nothings whispered into his ear as Kris showed him how much he loved him.


End file.
